Tückische Schokolade
by YuryJulian
Summary: Harry Potter wird mit einer Praline vergiftet und die Folgen sind...


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld! Das selbe gilt für die Person Laura Mahler, die aus der TV-Serie "Sturm der Liebe" stammt. was auch immer das für eine ist _

_Anm: Diese Geschichte ist das Resultat einer Challenge. Wer sich auch für sowas interessiert, kann sich bei mir gerne melden. Die Bedingungen lauteten: _

_Sturm der Liebe / Harry Potter_  
aka: Laura Mahler vergiftet Harry Potter mit einer Praline

Buch: Der Gefangene von Askaban

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Author: YuryJulian

**Tückische Schokolade**

Der ganz normale Valentinsalltag hatte Einzug in Hogwarts genommen und selbst Professor Trelawny war an diesem Tag besonders gut gelaunt. Es ging das Gerücht um, sie hätte von einem unbekannten Verehrer Pralinen geschenkt bekommen, doch wer dieser war, blieb vielen ihrer Schüler ein Rätsel.

Harry und Ron brachten ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen nach dem Unterricht in den Gryffindorturm und machten sich auf den Weg hinunter in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Währenddessen unterhielten sie sich weiter über die merkwürdige Leichtigkeit ihrer Wahrsagelehrerin.

"Ganz ehrlich, die schrullige Trelawney war noch nie schlimmer drauf gewesen", sagte Ron und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Vielleicht sind ihr die Dämpfe ihrer Duftwässerchen nicht gut bekommen", meinte Harry grinsend und wäre beinahe an dem Mädchen vorbei gelaufen, das schüchtern neben dem Eingang zur Großen Halle stand und ein leises "Harry" hauchte.

Nicht sicher, ob sie ihn meinte, blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich dem Mädchen zu. Er kannte ihren Namen nicht und sah sie auch nur selten im Schloß. Das Wappen auf ihrem Umhang zeigte ihm jedoch, dass es eine Ravenclaw war, genau wie Cho Chang, von der er sehnigst hoffte Schokolade geschenkt zu bekommen. "Ja?", fragte er etwas unsicher.

Das Mädchen richtete sofort ihren Kopf zu Boden und starrte auf ihre Füße. Den beiden Freunden entging dabei nicht, wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe von weiß zu feuerrot wechselte. "Uhm... also... ich ...", stotterte sie vor sich hin, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt.

"Ach lass sie, Harry", sagte Ron genervt. "Nur ein weiterer Groupie von dir, wir sollten besser zum Gryffindortisch."

Aber Harry war nicht so unhöflich wie sein Freund. "Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er höflich an.

Nickend und noch immer den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, nickte das Mädchen.

"Und wie?", wollte Harry dann wissen, doch eine Antwort erübrigte sich, denn im nächsten Moment hielt sie ihm ein kleines, in rotes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes, Päckchen entgegen. "Happy Valentin", nuschelte sie vor sich hin und rannte, noch immer gesenkten Hauptes, in die Große Halle zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Sie setzte sich absichtlich mit dem Rücken zu den Gryffindorleuten und vermied den Blick mit Harry.

"Hab ich es nicht gesagt? Ein weiterer Groupie", sagte Ron augenrollend. "Echt, Mann, du musst doch bald platzen bei der ganzen Schokolade, die du hier immer bekommst. Ich wünschte mir würde endlich mal einer etwas schenken."

"Du hast doch etwas bekommen", sagte Harry, "von Hermine, schon vergessen?"

"Die zählt doch nicht!" Ron setzte sich in Bewegung und ging mürrisch zu ihrem Tisch. Er wusste ja, dass Harry nichts für seine Popularität konnte, aber irgendein Mädchen könnte ruhig mal an ihm interessiert sein!

Harry ließ die kleine Schachtel in eine Tasche seines Umhanges gleiten und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch zum Mittagessen.

Frustriert warf Harry sein Zaubertrankbuch auf das Bett. Snape hatte ihn mal wieder auflaufen lassen. Alle Bemühungen von Hermine und Ron, die ihn versucht hatten, zu beruhigen, brachten gar nichts. Statt dessen waren ihm einige unschöne Worte entglitten und er zog es vor, sich lieber früher in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückzuziehen.

Vierzehn Zoll soll sein Aufsatz für Snape werden! Und alles nur, weil er Malfoy die Meinung gegeigt hatte, da dieser meinte mit seinen dämlichen Valentinsgeschenken angeben zu müssen. Aber es war doch wahr! Ihn interessierte es nicht, ob Malfoy zu den beliebtesten Jungs in Slytherin gehörte und erst recht nicht, wenn dieser noch von anderen Mädchen Schokolade bekam. Am liebsten hätte er ihm seinen unfertigen Zaubertrank ins Gesicht gekippt, wäre nicht Snape in der Nähe gewesen. Aber auch so, hatte dieser hakennasige Mann alles mitbekommen und seinen Lieblingsschüler auch noch verteidigt.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett nieder und starrte den Boden an. Was gebe er nicht alles dafür um wenigstens einmal eine lustige Stunde Zaubertränke zu haben. Manchmal wünschte er sich seine Eltern zurück und sein Vater wäre dann derjenige, der sie unterrichtete und dieser würde dann Malfoy triezen, anstatt das Harry niedergemacht wurde.

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleinen Päckchen, die er im Laufe des Tages von verschiedenen Mädchen auf den Gängen zwischem dem Unterricht zugesteckt bekommen hatte. Wahllos griff er in den Haufen. Normalerweise verschenkte er die Schokolade immer und er würde es auch dieses Mal machen, aber eine wollte er sich gönnen. Schließlich hieß es immer, Schokolade wäre gut für das Wohlbefinden und während seiner Stunden mit Lupin gab es auch immer Schokolade. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung einen anständigen Patronus herbei zaubern könnte.

Das rote Papier war schnell entfernt und der Deckel der Schachtel geöffnet. Eine einzelne kleine Praline lag in einem hübschen, rosanen Spitzenpapier. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ein seltsames Geschenk, aber mehr wollte er sowieso nicht essen. Er nahm die Praline, steckte sie sich in den Mund und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett. Die Arme verschränkte er hinter dem Kopf und ließ die Praline in seinem Mund zergehen. Sie hatte einen eigenartigen Nebengeschmack, doch der war nicht schlecht, sondern eher gut. Genüßlich lutschte er an der Schokolade und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach, wie er der ewigen Niedermacherei durch Snape entkommen könnte, als es begann. Seine Gelenke wurden schwerer und schwerer, sein Hals schien, als würde jemand einen Ziegelstein darauf legen und versuchen ihn niederzudrücken und sein Kiefer fühlte sich an, als würden ihm ein jeder Zahn locker in seinem Fleisch sitzen.

Keuchend setzte er sich auf und tatsächlich, ihm fielen gleich die ersten Zähne aus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die drei Zähne, die vor ihm auf der Bettdecke lagen. Dann bemerkte er die nächste Veränderung. Die Haut an seinen Händen begann zu altern, die Adern traten dabei immer stärker hervor und dicke, hässliche Flecken bildete sich darauf. Er wollte aufstehen und nach Hilfe rufen, doch seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr und er fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Als er einen Schrei ausstoßen wollte, entwich seiner Kehle höchstens ein feuchtes Krächzen sowie weitere Zähne.

Zu Harry's Glück jedoch kam Dean Thomas aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafsaal und erblickte den bereits glatzköpfigen, alten Opa, der bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Harry Potter, der Junge gewesen war.

Dean zögerte nicht lange und holte auf der Stelle Professor McGonagall und die rief Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, bei Merlins Barte, solch einen Fluch habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", rief sie aufgebracht aus. "Wir müssen ihn schnell in den Krankenflügel bringen, ehe die Arthritis ihr Endstadium erreicht und er kurz vor dem Tod steht."

"Dem Tod?", riefen Ron und Dean entsetzt auf, während Neville hinter ihnen vor sich hin wimmerte. Sie alle waren sofort zu Harry geeilt, als Dean völlig aufgeregt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt war.

"Was hast du denn gedacht, was nach dem Leben kommt?", fuhr ihn die Krankenschwester schnippisch an, während sie eilig mit einem schwebenden Opa Harry in den Krankenflügel verschwand.

Die Jungen wollten ihr hinterher, doch Professor McGonagall hielt sie zurück. "Ihr bleibt hier", sagte sie streng. "Wir müssen unbedint heraus finden, wer Potter das angetan hat. Gibt es irgendjemanden, den ihr euch vorstellen könnt, der ihm etwas böses wollen würde?"

"Malfoy!", sagten Ron und Neville fast gleichzeitig, allerdings war das leise Nuscheln des einen bei dem anderen fest und voller Abscheu.

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors rollte mit den Augen. "Jemand anderer, der schon die dritte Klasse hinter sich hat und ein wenig mehr Ahnung über Flüche besitzt. Draco Malfoy wäre dazu nicht in der Lage."

Ratlos blickten sich die Jungen an. Keiner von ihnen kannte sonst noch jemanden, der etwas gegen Harry haben könnte und der, der dafür in Frage käme, war ja schließlich tot... oder etwa nicht?

Professor McGonagall ließ die Schultern hängen. "Nun gut, warten wir bis es Mr. Potter wieder besser geht, dann kann er uns vielleicht sagen, was hier los war." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und schwang ihn elegent, so dass die ausgefallenen Haare und Zähne vom Fußboden verschwanden.

"Professor, können wir zu Harry?", fragte Ron besorgt. Hermine stand heftig nickend neben ihm.

"Tut mir Leid, Mr. Weasley, aber ich fürchte bis Madame Pomfrey nicht ausdrücklich etwas sagt, werden sie ihn nicht besuchen können. Sie sollten etwas schlafen, morgen früh wird es ihm sicherlich wieder besser gehen."

"Aber..", begann nun auch Hermine, wurde jedoch mit einem strengen Blick McGonagalls unterbrochen. "Ich sagte nein, Miss Granger und dabei bleibt es auch. Sie sollten in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal gehen. Sobald es ihrem Freund besser geht, wird ihnen jemand Bescheid geben." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Gryffindors ratlos in ihrem Schlafsaal zurück.

Enttäuscht ließ sich Dean auf sein Bett sinken. "Dabei wollten wir heute Abend doch um Harry's Schokolade spielen", sagte er und blickte wehmütig auf das Deck Zauberkarten, die er schon hergerichtet hatte.

Verachtend setzte sich Hermine auf Harry's Truhe, die vor seinem Bett stand und würdigte Dean keines Blickes. Diese Art mit den Gefühlen der Mädchen umzugehen, konnte sie nicht haben. Schließlich drückte man damit die Zuneigung zu einem Menschen aus und so rücksichtslos die liebevoll gemachten Pralinen zu verspielen, fand sie einfach nur taktlos.

"Anscheinend wollte Harry dieses Mal sowieso seine Sachen allein essen", sagte Ron und hielt das rote Geschenkpapier in der Hand. Im nächsten Moment war Hermine aufgesprungen und nahm ihm dieses ab. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über den Boden.

Dean ließ unauffällig den Zeigefinger neben der Schläfe kreisen, als der verwirrte Ron zu ihnen sah und dort ebenso Ratlosigkeit in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde vorfand, wie er sie in dem Moment verspührte. "Hermine, was machst du da?"

"Ich suche die Schachtel, die zu diesem Papier gehört. Wenn Harry kurz vorher eine Praline gegessen hat, dann ist er womöglich vergiftet worden." Schon hatte sie die kleine Schachtel mit dem rosa Spitzenpapier gefunden. Sie hielt sie Ron unter die Nase. "Hat einer von euch mitbekommen, wer ihm diese geschenkt hat?"

Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe, bis auf Ron natürlich. "Ich glaube das muss die eine aus Ravenclaw gewesen sein", sagte er nachdenklich. "Aber du hast doch gar keine Beweise", fügte er noch an, denn wie sollte Hermine schon wieder wissen, dass die Praline vergiftet gewesen sein soll.

"Das kann man heraus finden", sagte Hermine selbstbewusst und war schon halb zur Tür raus. "Überlasst das nur mir! Das ist kein Fluch gewesen, Harry wurde von jemanden vergiftet und ich kriege den, der das war."

Am nächsten Tag fehlte Harry Potter in allen Unterrichtsstunden. Nach dem Abendessen gingen Hermine und Ron ihn im Krankenflügel besuchen. Elend sah er aus, wie er da in dem Bett lag, doch die Falten waren bereits weniger geworden und einige seiner Zähne, dank Madame Pomfreys Tränken, wieder nachgewachsen. Für die Haare würde es reichen, wenn er kurz vor Verlassen des Krankenbettes sich eine Salbe auf den Kopf schmierte. Bis dahin beschränkte sich die Krankenschwester auf das Nötigste und das war die Heilung der Arthritis, der Altersflecken und der schlabbrig, alten Haut.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

Schwerfällig richtete sich Harry in seinem Bett auf. Sein Blick war noch etwas getrübt und er sah schlechter als sonst. Durch den Zaubertrank hatte auch seine Sehkraft gelitten und seine normale Brille war so nutzlos wie ein Strohhalm in der Wüste.

"Angeblich kann ich morgen Abend schon wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Das sagt jedenfalls Madame Pomfrey", antwortete Harry ihr mit schwacher Stimme.

"Hey, Alter, du glaubst nicht,wie sehr sich alle wegen dir die Münder zerreißen. Allen voran natürlich wieder Malfoy, aber das war ja klar", begann Ron begeistert von ihrem Tag zu erzählen ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es Harry vielleicht deprimieren könnte. Hermine griff jedoch rechtzeitig ein und unterbrach ihn.

"Oh, wo du gerade Malfoy erwähnst. Ich hab mich ein wenig über die Ravenclaw erkundigt, von der du diese Praline bekommen hast, Harry", sagte sie und blickte Harry ernst an. Aus ihrem Umhang holte sie eine lange Pergamentrolle.

"Ich hab ihr gezeigt, von wem du das kleine rote Päckchen bekommen hast", sagte Ron, als er Harry's fragenden Blick bemerkte.

"Du meinst das schüchterne Mädchen, das sich kaum getraut hat mich anzusprechen?", sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. Sein Freund Ron nickte.

Hermine rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie wollte endlich erzählen und nicht den Zuhörer mimen. "Also passt auf, ihr Name ist Laura Mahler und ist in der vierten Klasse von Ravenclaw. Ihr Vater ist ein Muggel, ihre Mutter eine Hexe und jetzt ratet mal von wem sie die Cousine ist", erwartungsvoll blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer beiden Freunde. Keiner von denen schien jedoch gerade in Ratestimmung zu sein und so seufzte sie betrübt auf und gab die Antwort selbst. "Sagt euch der Name Malfoy etwas? Laura Mahler ist die Cousine dritten Grades von Draco Malfoy. Ich wette er hat sie dazu angestiftet und das nur, um dich zu ärgern, Harry! Außerdem ist Lauras Mutter eine Meisterin in Zaubertränke. Es ist nicht schwer für ihre Tochter da an gute Rezepte zu kommen und wenn Malfoy auch noch Druck ausübt, ganz sicher nicht."

"Na klar", durchfuhr es Ron wie einen Blitz. "Malfoy war stinksauer als wir Slytherin im Quidditch geschlagen haben und er hat sich auch darüber geärgert, weil wir uns in Snapes Unterricht nicht ganz so niedermachen lassen haben, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte."

"Das vermute ich auch", stimmte ihm Hermine zu ", und genau deshalb habe ich für eine kleine Rache gesorgt." Ein breites Grinsen schob sich über ihr Gesicht. "Was Malfoy kann, können wir schon lange und ich wette, wir finden einen viel schöneren Fluch um ihm das heimzuzahlen, was er Harry angetan hat. Gebt mir einen Tag in der Bibliothek und ich werde etwas für diese Schlange gefunden haben, das er seinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen wird. Von wegen Magie, die ein Drittklässler nicht durchführen kann. Er oder seine Cousine haben es gemacht, da gehe ich jede Wette ein!"

Bei der eiskalten Stimme ihrer Freundin Hermine Granger gefror den beiden Jungen beinahe das Blut in den Adern und beide waren froh, dass sie kurz darauf das Thema wechselte und Harry über alle ihre Hausaufgaben genauestens informierte. So geschwächt wollte er keiner wütenden Hermine Granger gegenüberstehen und er war sich sicher, Draco würde das so schnell ebenfalls nicht wollen. Sie hatten zwar keine Beweise über die Schuld Draco Malfoys, jedoch war Laura Mahlers Weste reiner als weiß und die Malfoys das genaue Gegenteil. Sollte es notwendig sein, hatten die drei schon früher ein äußerst gutes Geschick bewiesen, wie man hinter solche Geheimnisse kommen konnte. Das war sicherlich nicht die letzte Praline, die in dieser Sache gegessen wurde.

ENDE

written: 15.+17.06.06


End file.
